Bohemian Life
by Tsujigahanai
Summary: Rentfanfic! I'm desperate for reviews!All who review get a virtual cookie! Those who don't will be chased by an evil Benny with a pitchfork! Chapter six now up! love all my readers! Rated for launguage I changed the title because the old one stunk
1. Coming to terms

She lay there, still, not moving, and he knew, knew she was gone, knew she wasn't coming back. The girls eyes were open, they were a deep enchanting brown, hazel, but with a hint of blue round the edges, a smile played round the edge of her lips, she looked so peaceful. He hugged her limp body, almost pleading her to come back...

Tom Collins woke with a start, cold sweat trickled down his forehead and his back. He'd had another nightmare, his memory of Angel's last moments always haunted him at night. He glanced at the clock...6am, he got up for a drink. He pulled on a T-shirt and walked through the kitchen, the floorboards creaked as he stepped on them. He opened his door slowly trying to limit the noise it made but to no avail, it creaked violently anyway.

In the other room, Mimi woke with a start, curious she decided to investigate, she lifted Rodger's sleeping arm off her hips and climbed carefully out of the bed without the slghtest noise and tiptoed quietly out of the room.

There was a light on in the kitchen, she walked through.

"Mark?" she called quietly in her sweet, high-pitched chortle "Is that you?"

She walked through to find Collins, standing, leaning on the counter with a glass of water in his left hand.

"Collins, honey, are you okay?" she asked, her tone a little more concerned than worried."Did you have another dream about Angel?"

Collins nodded glumly.

Mimi's thin eyebrows raised into a sympathetic frown.

"Collins, honey, you've got to get over her, I know it's hard honey, but, it's been, what, six months?"

Collins nodded again.

Mimi walked over to him, wrapped her arms around his waist, and rested her head on his chest.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Mimi asked again.

"Yeah" sighed Collins in a voice that meant otherwise, he gently pushed Mimi away from him and walked over to the balcony and stood, leaning on the barrier for support and staring down onto the traffic below.

Mimi felt sorry for him, but she couldn't do anything about it, Collins had to get over her by himself.

Sure, thought Mimi, everyone had een distrought by Angels sudden departure, but Collins had it worse, hell, he'd been in love with her.The only thing they could all do was make sure that he knew that they were there for him.

Mimi sighed,

"I'm going back to bed Collins, do me a favour?" He looked at her.

"What?"

"Don't jump out the window," Collins forced a smile.

Mimi walked back to bed...

Rodger sat on his bed strumming what sounded uncannily like Muzetta's waltz on his guitar, he'd had another fight with Mark, it'd been happening a lot lately, ever since Angel died the little "family" had been falling apart. He tapped his foot gently on his duvet in time with the music. This time Mark had been feeling upset about how his latest girlfriend, Janet, had dumped him, And Rodger feeling terrible after a failure at his latest gig had wound him up a little. He'd "accidently" rubbed it in that Mimi and himself had been together for just under a year. Mark went ballistic and the two got into a fight.

Collins had pulled Mark off Rodger and Mimi jumped up, ready to grab Rodger if need be, but Rodger just walked casually to his room, he didn''t "need" that, as he put it.

Mark had then fought his way out of Collins grip and ran upstairs and slammed the door.

Mark was there still.

"Fuck it" thought Rodger and slammed his guitar on the bed, he pulled on his trainers and was about to walk out the door when it opened anyway, Collins shuffled in, trying to conceal a brown paper parcel but failing miserably.

Rodger stopped what he was doing and looked at Collins, he knew what was in the bag, he just wished he didn't, he looked up at Collins who didn't look Rodger in the eyes.

"I'm going out," Rodger announced to Collins and walked right past Collins.

"RODGER! WAIT, YOUR NOT GOING TO-?" Collins called to him, he sighed and shut the door.

Rodger walked upstairs to the "loft" and knocked on his friends door, the noise echoed into the hall. The door was chipped and had only one hinge and, Rodger smiled as he saw the large boot shaped dent he'd made two new years ago when they tried and succeeded in breaking down the door.

They door creaked precariously on it's hinges as Mark opened it from the other side,

"What do YOU want?" Mark asked snidely at him.

Good question, thought Rodger, What DO I want?

"Can I come in?" he asked, Mark sighed, and stepped back, Rodger walked in casually and sat on his friends burst couch.

"Look," He said in a serious tone "I didn't-I don't," he sighed again "Mark, YOU of all people know how I can get after a hard day, not to mention I had a tough gig, it was at The Snack Cart and they can get rough, Mikey got into a fight with one of the barmen, he took a broken bottle to the face and is still in the hospital I think, he had to get stitches-"

"RODGER, calm down, okay?" interupted Mark because Rodger was pacing back and forth now."Listen, I do know what your like but it doesn't give you an excuse to jump off the bandwagon-"

"ME? YOU WERE THE ONE THAT FUCKIN' JUMPED ON TOP OF ME AND TRIED TO CLAW MY FUCKIN' EYES OUT, YOU TWAT"

"OH, FUCK OFF THEN,"

"NO," Rodger screamed, there was a faint banging but it was growing, Collins and Mimi were running upstairs after him, they probably thought he was going to get in another fight, thought Rodger.

"Right Rodger" snapped Mark, trying to keep calm but failing as his temper was growing by the second "Either stop shouting at me calm down or get out my fuckin' appartment!"

The door burst open and Collins grabbed Mark and Mimi stood in front of Rodger,

"Honey," she pouted "Please stay calm."

Meanwhile Mark was shouting obsanities at Rodger

Rodger burst past her, she tried to pull him back but his anger was growing too, his heart pounded in his chest and echoed in his head.

Mark was also trying to break past Collins but Collins held him fast.

Rodger broke past Mimi and punched Mark hard in the face.

Rodger couldn't remember much after that, he remembered Mimi screaming, a loud shrill piercing shriek. He also remembered Mark's nose had burst and Collins had shouted at him he couldn't remember what though.

Rodger was in his bedroom again, Collins had locked him in, not that he cared. He could hear Mark shouting at Collins whilst he tried to bandage up Mark's bloody nose and clean it up a little.

"OW, You fuckin' moron waatch what your doing, don't make me OW! You fanny, CAREFULL,"

Mimi was trying not to laugh but wasn't succeeding and Collins was shouting at the both of them,

"Your acting like a baby, Mimi, it's not funn- Hold bloody still Mark - Mimi- FOR GOD'S SAKE, STOP BLOODY LAUGHING,"

Rodger started laughing, Mimi must've heard him laughing because she unlocked the door and came through.

She shut the door behind her,

"Rodger, how- what exactly is your problem?" she asked and sat on the bed next to Rodger but not looking in his eyes.

"I Don't have a problem,"

Mimi looked at him,  
"Rodger this has got to stop it's not- you can't-." she started crying. Rodger sat up and hugged tightly, she nestled into his arms.

"Mimi darling, calm down, I couldn't help myself, you heard what Mark was calling me, I-" he kicked his guitar.

"Don't take it out on your guitar honey," Mimi replied casualy, she pulled herself tighter into Rodgers arms, "Stop it," she whispered into his ear, "ok? Stop it, do you hear me, either make up with ol' no nose out there-" Rodger snorted with laughter "-or say goodbye to me,"

She pulled away from Rodger and walked out, not looking at him again and not locking the door after her.

"Well here goes..."


	2. Rough and Tumble

Authors note: Woohoo! Updated twice in one day!

reviews gratefully accepted! Especially since this is my first fanfiction.! Love all you readers! thanks for the tip-off that Rogers name was spelt wrong!

Mark was still in the huff with Roger, Roger didn't care, Mimi was fed up of trying to make conversatino with the two in the room and Collins was fed up, full stop. There had been a lot of arguing in the past few weeks and the air had a permenently tense atmosphere.

Then one thursday Mimi caught Collins with a needle and some drugs out hiding on the balcony.

"COLLINS!" She shouted, shocked Collins jumped, "WHAT THE HELL? GET IN HERE!" Collins got up off his chair and walked casually into the appartment.

"WHAT WERE YOU DOING COLLINS?" Mimi demanded, not that she didn't already know.

"I-I-I was just-"

"I'LL TELL YOU WHAT YOU WERE DOING, YOU-you weren't thinking, she took the drugs from Collins and continued.

"Honey, please" her pale blue eyes pleaded with him, "Don't make this mistake, don't choose this path, you know you shouldn't, your much smarter than this."

She put the drugs on the counter and looked into his eyes, he looked back and the two gave each other a long hug, Collins fell apart.

"I loved her" he whispered, "You hear me LOVED her, I don't thing I've ever felt-I thought this was true love" tears ran down his face leaving wet marks, "I thought it would last"

"Ssshh," whispered Mimi in her soothing voice, she hugged him tighter, "Sshh, it's okay, it did last honey, it lasted 'till the end."

But this wasn't enough to cheer Collins up,

"But we never shared enough, we never adopted a kid, she always wanted that, we never got married, even if it is illegal, we never met each others parents, hell, Angel never even mentioned her-"

He stopped, he hadn't said Angel's name since the funeral, it passed his lips before he knew what he was saying, tears welld up in his eyes again.

Mimi wiped his cheek,

"Honey, it's okay to say her name, it's okay, you don't need to-"

"BUT IT WON'T BRING HER BACK " he screamed and pulled out of Mimi's grasp, she jumped at his sudden outburst.

"Honey, I know this is hard for you, it's hard for all of us, I understand what it's like to lose someone important, my Mom and I had a fight and I ran off and by the time I decided to go and apologise,she had died."

Collins looked at her, and started up again,

"But it's so hard to say goodbye," he replied, his voice thick with crying.

"But we'll still be here, always,"

Collins smiled weakly, Mimi patted him gently on the back gently, and walked through her room to get her costume for work,

"I've got to get to work now, don't blow up the house like what you did with those computers at M.I.T. and don't do anything stup- that I wouldn't do."

The front door shut behind her.

Collins slumped to the floor, who does she think I am, he thought, Roger?

"I'm not stupid Mimi," he said to apparently no-one, "I don't-"

The door began to open, he was about to ask if Mimi had forgotten her keys when he saw Mark and Roger come in and they weren't killing each other.

"I see you two have patched things up" he put on a grin, it was fake but they couldn't tell.

Mark smiled back and hugged Roger for effect.

"MARK! Roger isn't single, lucky Mimi is out, you just missed her, anyway you'll have to look elsewhere," Collins sniggered, but it was a real snigger.

"OH, shut up!" Mark snapped, but still half laughing himself, Roger laughed madly.

Mark threw a cushion at Collins but it missed and nearly hit the window.

Mimi picked up her pace, she could swear that the man behind her was following her, he picked up his pace too. Mimi's heart pounded faster, she couldn't run in heels. If she could just make it round the corner the Cat-Scratch club was only a couple of metres down the road. She started to run, or at least the nearest thing to it, her heels clicked off the sidewalk. The shady charater behind her ran too, Mimi glanced behind her, he was almost right behind her, she wasn't going to make it, so she ran into the nearest building.

he walked in right after her, Mimi's eyes widened as she realised the was only one other bar at near the Cat-scratch club,

"The Smack cart," she gasped, this was the roughest bar in town, it had a worse reputation than the cat-scratch club, except the cat-scratch club was well known for it's nine fights a week.

A few guys in front of her turned round and a few wolf-whistled at her, Mimi took a step back, normally the drunk didn't scare her, but normally she was with Roger or if she was at work, with bodyguards.

Mimi felt a hand on her shoulder, she spun round in fear, it was the man from outside,

"Hey sweetcheeks," he said smuggly "What's a harmless chick like you doing in a place like this?"

"Nothing" she said, " I was actually leaving, she walked towards the door but the guy blocked her path.

Mimi shivered a little, just for a second but the guy saw,

"Oh Honey, don't be scared I ain't gonna be hurting you,"

"I'm not scared of YOU," Mimi snapped, acting braver than she actually felt, "I'm just a little cold ,s'all,"

"Well," whispered the man int her ear, "why don't we go back to my place and keep warm."

"I'm sorry," Mimi said, less scared, "but I'm not single, I have a boyfriend, he-he works as a bouncer, I'm going to meet him outside the Cat-scratch club.

she added for good measure. She made to leave the bar but he grabbed her arm.

"You're not going anywhere, your lying I can tell you are, you'se just one of them whores that is works down there,"

Mimi pulled against his grip, but it was tight,

"Let go you creep," she wailed, "Let-go!"

He tried to pull her outside but she kicked him hard where "it hurts" and he punched her in the face, angry she scratched back, grabbing hold of his earring and tearing it out of his ear.

The man cursed in pain,

"Fuck you, bitch," and threw her onto the ground, Mimi moaned as she hit the floor with a sickening crack.

He kicked her as she lay there, hard, in the stomach. Mimi coughed sharply bringing up blood. He picked her up and carried her out of the bar without effort and she could only watch in fear due to being winded. Mimi passed out from the pain...

Mark ran as fast as he could, Roger had got drunk again and had caused a giant fuss, he needed to find Mimi to let her know how bad it was. He was heading for the Cat-scratch club. Mimi had to be there he told himself. He turned the corner and skidded to a stop, the doorman looked taken aback then realising that it wasn't a big guy regained his casualness.

"I.D. Please," He asked calmly.

"I don't have one, but my name is Mark Cowan" Mark replied.

"No I.D., no entry," he said firmly, folding his arms and blocking the door,

"Oh, but-but-but I need to see Mimi Marquez, her boyfriend-,"

"Your Mimi Marquez' boyfriend?" interupted the doorman shocked.

Mark blushed, "NO, she, well never mind I really need to speak to her-"

"Listen pal," said the doorman, "I'm gonna save you a bit of time and breath, she isn't in yet, but do you want me to give her a message?"

"Yeah," Mark said panicking, where else could she be, " Tell her Roger has got into a bit-"

He stopped there was a guy across the road carrying a girl that looked just like Mimi, he walked over.

The doorman cried out "Hey wait,"

Mark ignored him and ran across the road, almost being ran over by three cars, "Hey!" he cried out to the guy who jumped and then mark realised, IT WAS MIMI!

"Hoi, put her down," Mark exclaimed, the guy stopped, gave Mark the once over and sneered.

"And if I don't?" Her replied snidely.

Mark raised his fists...

"Hold still" Collins exclaimed, for the second time this week he was plastering up Marks bruises.

"OW OW OW OW **OW**!"

"You're being very brave Mark," said Mimi giggling.

"SHUT UP," grumbled mark."OW! NOW THAT BLOODY WELL HURT!"

"Then keep still,"

"OW"

There done," said Collins proudly.

A smile creeped onto the edges of Mimi's face and she burst into uncontrollable laughter.

Mark clambered to his feet and ran to the bathroom, he saw the bandage wrapped around his left eye and half his head.

"I hate you two" he said in a tone that didn't mean that, and walked through the living room and into his room.


	3. How did we get here?

Authors note: Thanks for all the reviews!

There was a knock on the door exactly one hour later,

"Mark, Collins, could one of you get that?" Mimi shouted over the noise of the shower, "hello, Mark? Collins? I'M in the shower so if you guys-" Mimi scowled and switched off the shower. She grabbed a towel, wrapped it around herself and slipped to the door.

"Who is it?"

"It's Roger, Maureen and JoAnne," said JoAnne's voice.

That's wierd, thought Mimi, JoAnne never comes to our appartment there must be something very wrong, She opened the door quickly.

Maureen and JoAnne pushed through carrying a semi-concious and very drunk Roger.

Then Maureen noticed Mimi,

"Em...Mimi, do you normally answer the door like that?"

Mimi ignored her,

"Is Roger okay?" she asked JoAnne

The two young women let him go and stood him on his feet, which buckled almost immeadiately.

Roger laughed "Why you fell over?"

Maureen started laughing uncontrollably, and almost fell down the stairs, but JoAnne grabbed her.

"Mimi are the others in?" JoAnne asked firmly.

"Well they were but I don't know where they are now," she replied.

"We feel sorry about leaving you with this hopeless case," said JoAnne pointing to Roger.

"Yeah, we're sorry," said Maureen and made to go back downstairs, JoAnne grabbed her again.

JoAnne looked sternly at Maureen, "That's right, we ARE sorry, so that's why we are going to stop with her and help take care of him, aren't we honeybear?"

"Of course pooky," smiled Maureen.

"Yeah sure," interupted Mimi, "But let me go get changed first,"

"Naturally," Said JoAnne.

Mimi ran into Roger's bedroom and into her wardrobe for some clothes.

She thought to herself, I was just naked in a room with two lesbians creepy, she changed into an almost see-through top and a mini-skirt, hardly covering up any more than the towel did.

She walked back through to find Roger pointing and laughing at the ceiling and claiming he could see "bubbles", JoAnne was trying not to laugh and Maureen was lying down staring at the ceiling to see if she could see them too, so far she couldn't.

"Okay," said Mimi, her sides sore from trying not to laugh,"exactly how did he get this drunk?"

Muareen replied, not moving from her spot, "He was out drinking with several of his band members, that's all we got out of-"

"WE'LL DRINK A DRINK TO-"

JoAnne put her head in her hands and Maureen started joining in, Mimi was torn between sitting down next to JoAnne or calling the looney bin, since the phone had cut off she chose to sit down.

"-SO THEY GAVE HIM MEDICINAL COMPOUND, NOW HE'S LEARNING...HOW TO FLY!"

"Okay, I don't want to know how much he's had to drink,"

Roger fell asleep.

Roger woke up the next day with a hangover to beat all hangovers, still parcially drunk, he fell out off bed and stumbled to the bathroom where the contents of his stomach made a reapearence.

Then he fell asleep again, his face still in the toilet, Mark got a fright when he went to take his morning shower and had to clean him up and take him back to his bed.

Mimi had chosen to sleep downstairs so she couldd get some sleep without the sounds of Roger thowing up all night ringing in her ears.

Collins on the other hand, hadn't returned from the important "something" he had to do.

The moment everyone was up, they began to worry about him.

"He wouldn't just run away," Mark said, "He wouldn't want to worry us, that's not Collins,"

Everyone nodded.

Mimi jumped up suddenly and made a dive for her coat, and announced,

"I'm gong off to find him, he might be in trouble, he would never abandon us so I won't abondon him,"

Everyone nodded and they all walked out after her, except Roger who was asleep and lying on his bedroom floor after falling out of bed.

After half an hour of searching Mark ended up being the one who found Collins and he couldn't beleive that someone who had given him imense hope could do something like THAT! Mark colapsed onto the sidewalk beside him and held his fragile body tightly, he saw the marks on Collins wrists where he must've slit them Mark felt helpless that one of his best friends had done something like this.

Then a note caught Mark's eye, it was flickering in Collin's pocket, about to be taken by the wind, he grabbed a read it hoping it would give some insight into Collins suicide but it only had the words,

"Keep on hoping" written on it.

Mark's hands were shaking now, not just from the freezing cold of the late afternoon, it was supposed to July but due to the coldness it was easy to mistake it for November, Mark dropped the letter without realising it and the wind carried it off, Mark just sat there remembering his favourite times with Collins...

He hadn't like Collins to begin with, he thought as tears rolled down his frozen face, he had, truth be told, been scared by him, his tendency to always be there and he

would always appear out of nowhere. Sure he'd only been nineteen at the time but it made him distrought that he hadn't trusted him untill the last few years.

Five minutes later Mimi found Mark still lying there frozen and stiff,

"Mark, are you okay? Speak to me, you can't stay here, get up," she checked for a pulse, it was there but very faint, "fine Mark, I'll carry you." She picked him gently and raised him onto her shoulders, her knees buckled under his weight, not that he was heavy, Mimi was just very light. She struggled to her feet and carried mark home, he was still frozen and slipping in and out of consciousness.


	4. Surprize!

Mimi collapsed, exhuasted at the foot of the flats stairs and called up to Roger he staggered to the door and opened it with ferocious might, not bothering to move back as he did so, therefore banging it off his head.

"What's up Mimi," he groaned rubbing his head.

"It's Mark, he's ill, and I can't get him up, I need help,"

Roger stepped forward and misplacing his footing tripped down the stairs, if the situation wasn't serious Mimi would've laughed her head off.

At the bottom Mimi helped him to his feet,

"C'mon, help me get him upstairs,"

Roger took Marks feet and Mimi lifted his upper-body and they struggled up the stair, and put him into Roger's bed so that they wouldn't have to climb another flight of stairs to Mark's own appartment.

"We need to go him some blankets, he's positively freezing," said Mimi and they began to rumage for anything that could keep him warm.

Mimi was about to go upstairs for some covers off the upstairs beds when Mark spoke,

"Collins," he mumbled,

"What's that, honey?" Mimi walked back over to the bed.

"Collins," Mark tried to get up, but Mimi lay him back down.

"No, keep up your strength, what are you trying to say?"

"COLLINS, we need to-"

"SSsshh, it's okay we'll go back for him, he'll be okay,"

"NO, he's gone,"

"Honey, calm down," Mimi said, as he was getting restless.

"NO, Collins is back there, he's slit his wrists," Mark tried to get up again, Mimi sat down next to him,

"Don't say that," she felt his forehead, "You have a fever, you might just be a little delusional honey, we'll go back for him, you just get some rest."

She got up off the bed and went through to talk to Roger,

"Roger, I know this'll be a little hard due to your present state but could you watch Mark, make sure he's not too warm 'coz he's got a little bit of a fever,"

"Hey, Meems, where you going like?" Roger shouted after her as she left the appartment, but she was off.

He ran to the balcony,

"MIMI," he shouted down, she looked up, "BE CAREFUL WON'T YOU!"

She nodded and ran off to get Collins.

It was late afternoon, about a week later, Mark's condition had improved and Collins funeral had been a success, all his family showed up and everyone could sense Angel's presence there.

Anyway Mark was feeling better and a everyone had almost gotten over Collins "inccident" and mark was lying asleep on his sofa because he'd been up all night filming because he needed extra footage of New York at night. Roger was trying to persuade Mimi not to blow up Mark's oven and to settle for toast untill Mark got up.

They didn't know it, but Mark would be up quicker than they thought.

There was a loud "THUMP" as the door burst open, Mark jumped up and screamed,

"ARGHHH! ALICE COME BACK,"

Mark looked up and saw the emotional human whirlwind, jumping about,

"Oh, hello Maureen," mumbled Mark

"Guess what," screeched Maureen jumping on top of Mark.

"I Dunno, what?" Mark replied

"Guess," exclaimed Maureen excitedly.

"I Dunno, just tell me and get off me," he said trying to shove her off him, Maureen didn't budge, Mimi came of the kitchen with a cup of freshly brewed coffee

"What's the news Maury?" she asked curiously. Maureen climbed off the couch,

"Finally," said Mark and went back to sleep.

"Me and JoAnne are going to have a kid, we're going to have artificial insemination so that's there's a little of JoAnne and a little of me-"

Mark looked at them, "Brilliant, two Maureen's running around," he said sarcastically

Maureen hit him with her bag,

"I mean-OW-it is great-OW- sounds lovely,"

Mimi laughed at them, "Go back to sleep Mark,"

"I'm trying but she's not making it very easy," Mark said trying to dodge Maureen's hangbag, "Crikey, what do you keep in that thing,"

"Shut up,"   
WHACK!

"Ow,"

Roger came out of the kitchen because of all the noise,

"Hey what's going-" he saw Maureen battering hell out of Mark, and because he knew Maureen liked him less than Mark, walked back through as quick as he could.

"Anyway, Maureen," Said Mimi, "that sounds great, I'm so happy for you," Mimi gave Maureen a hug and in Maureen distraction, Mark grabbed Maureen's bag and rumaged,

"Hey," said Mark, pulling out a couple of white woolen things, "What's this?"

Maureen looked round, and saw Mark with her tampons,

"For Fuck's sake Mark," Maureen made a dive for Mark, Mark ran through the kitchen, dropping everything.

Roger watched as Mark came running through and heard Maureen scream,

"MARK, I'M GONNA KILL YOU!"

Mark ducked under the counter and hid in the bottom cupboard, Roger watched.

"Sheesh, Mark, you must've done something real bad,"

"Quiet, I don't want her to find me,"

Maureen came into the kitchen,

"Right, Roger where's mark? Tell me or wear coffee, she grabbed the cup of coffee off the counter.

"Oh the joy's of living with your friends and there exess, he's under the kitchen sink," he said casually, Mark climbed out pulling out half the contents of the cupboard,

"I'll get you for that Roger," he shouted running into the bathroom and locking the door behind him.

"What your scared of a GIRL?" Roger mocked but stopped when Maureen shot him a look.

Mimi was laughing,

"Hey I don't mean to interupt the fun but you were saying?"

"What's going on, like?" asked Roger.

"Maureen and JoAnne are going to have a baby,"

"WHAT! HOW THE HELL-"

They could hear Mark laughing from the bathroom,

"Roger!" said Mimi sternly.

"What?"

Mimi glaced at the bathroom door, Mark was still laughing.

"Mark for God's sake,"

Maureen glared at Roger,

"WOAH, if looks could kill,"

"Oh shut up Roger," said Maureen huffily and walked out the door, Roger looked taken aback.

The bathroom door opened, Mark was climbing shakily to his feet, his sides sore from laughing, he shook his head,

"conture as the hills, that one!" he tripped on his way out of the bathroom, Mark caught him and guided him through.


	5. Mark's Chance

Authors note:

**Harper's pixie-** thanks for the review, it made me laugh!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was a least a month later, and in Mark's appartment nothing had changed, there was no indication that Collins no longer lived there. Although lack of order had resulted in Mark's used film reel lying strewn everywhere in disarray.

It was 5pm and Mark himself was out trying to ge some footage of "local culture" or as Roger had it, Drunk, lunatics, muggers and high morons with nothing to do, nowhere to go and no apparent life.

Roger was out on Mimi's balcony one floor below talking to Mimi about nothing in particular,

"What would you do," asked Mimi, "if I fell over the balcony?"

"Laugh of course," Roger replied and lifted her up, pretending he was going to drop her over the edge.

Mimi screamed and grabbed him tightly.

"Roger Davis, stop this now, let me down, no, I mean-"

Roger was laughing now and Mimi was clutching him like it was going out of fashion,

"ROGER, PUT ME BACK ON THAT FUCKING FLOOR THIS INSTANT!"

A few people on the floors below looked up from there own balconies, Roger put her down.

"Hey cool it honey," said Roger as Mimi moodily walked indoors, he followed her, " I was only having a laugh."

Mimi scowled, Roger put his hand beneath her chin and gently raised her head to look at him, their eyes locked.

"okay honey, okay," he said softly, "Not funny,"

Mimi slapped him gently on the face and smiled,

"Don't do it again," she said in a put-on angry voice which was squeakier than usual.

Roger moved his hands down to Mimi's waist and kissed her gently on the lips.

Mimi pulled back,

"That's your excuse for everything," she said happily.

"I know," replied Roger with a cheeky grin.

They kissed again, more passionately this time.

At that moment the door opened and Mark entered, camera in hand.

"And zoom in on Roger and Mimi's appartment-where every thing is getting hot and steamy, hey Roger isn't that what locks are for?"

"Mark, switch that fucking thing off and get lost," snarled Roger and going back to kissing Mimi, she wrapped her arms around his neck and Mark zoomed in for a close up laughing.

Roger stuck his finger up to the camera and mark weaved around trying to get it from all angles.

Mimi and Roger broke apart,

"Mark!" said Roger, " are you kidding me? Do you have a fucking death wish? Piss off with that thing or I'll shove up your arse,"

Mark laughed,

"Sorry, I'm just feeling a little daring this week."

"No kidding!" said Mimi on the verge of slapping Mark senseless, "then go and get yourself a girlfriend,"

Mark switched off his camera,

"Not likely," mumbled Mark,"Okay I'm going, but I don't want to be able to hear you from upstairs-"

"JUST GET OUT," shouted Roger, pushing Mark out and slamming the door after him.

"Fucking idiot," he said, leaning his arm on the door, and shaking his head, smiling a little.

Then there was another knock on the door and it opened, Maureen was there.

"Question Maureen," said Roger stubbornly, regaining his balance after nearly being knocked over, "Why bother knocking if your going to burst in anyway?"

Maureen ignored him.

"Mimi, guess what?" She exclaimed excitedly "I got the treatment and took it," she patted her stomach tenderly,

"I'm going to be a mother,"

"YOU'RE going to be a mother!" exclaimed Roger shocked.

"Yeah," Maureen snarled, "You got a problem with that?"

"Of course not," said Roger, "Just with the fact that it'll be raised with JoAnne as the Dad!"

Mimi burst into an explosion of laughter,

"Oh, I'm sorry Maureen, but that was funny,"

Maureen glared at the two of them,

"What's wrong with JoAnne?"

Roger opened his mouth but Mimi in order to prevent a fight, quickly interupted

"Nothing, she'll be a great Dad,"

"Yeah a great DAD," said Roger smiling slightly.

Meanwhile in central park Mark was sitting with his camera taping some ducks as they pecked hopelessly at a slice of mouldy bread.

"Yeah," he thought, "Brilliant, go and get myself a girlfriend, great idea," then the rain came on.

"Lovely," thought Mark as he rushed to the nearest shelter, which unfortunately for him was the ladies toilets.

Mark closed his eyes and walked in, a few women on the inside screamed as he entered,

"Hey, it's raining out there, can't you spare me a bit of shelter?"

The women grabbed their hangbags,

"Oh no," thought Mark, if their bags were half as heavy as Maureen's he was in trouble.

But one girl sitting on the sinks, whom he hadn't seen beforehand looked up, she had long blonde hair and baby blue eyes, she was drawing, she looked up for her work and said,

"Hey cool it, leave him be he's obviously only in here because of the rain,"she jumped down and blocked him from their "bags of doom."

"Does he look like a pervert to you?"

The women scowled and walked out, barging past Mark as they went.

"You okay?" she asked him.

"Yeah, thanks to you," Mark.

The girl shrugged her shoulders and smiled at him.

"Your welcome," she held out her hand, "the name's Magenta,"

Mark shook her hand, "I'm Mark,"

The girl giggled sweetly and Mark blushed.

"You sure you're okay? Did they get you in the face? Your face is all red," Mark went redder.

"Oh, I see," she said as she noticed him turn beetroot, she smiled,

"So, um...Do you live here?"

"W-what the girls toilets?"

"No," she laughed again, "I mean Alphabet city?"

"Yeah I live in Alphabet city, you?"

"Yeah,I just moved here three months ago,"

Mark took off his glasses and wiped them, they'd steamed up. Then he said, stuttering,

"Um...I was wondering,if you were you know, well, could I get your number?" Mark went red again.

The girl smiled again, "yeah sure, she ripped a page from her drawing pad and with her pencil wrote her number down on it, then handed it to Mark.

"Actually, I've got to go, because I've got an interview later and it need toget changed."

She pushed open the door of the toilets and said,

"The rain's stopped so unless you want to be pounded by hangbags again you'd better get out of here," she smiled and shut the door. Mark walked out behind her but headed the other way to go home...

---------------------------------------------------------

I'm in a nice mood so mark's getting another girlfriend (bless!) to getover Collins but beware for a major fight next chapter!


	6. Win Some Lose Some

Authors note: I feel like hell Ash You better enjoy this I have the cold and have threw up twice so you'd better review !

Chapter six

Rodge and Mimi sat on the couch rolling about in laughter, Mark had told them about getting the girl's phone number.

"She probably gave you the number for her ill grandma in spain," said Roger still laughing.

Mark gave him an evil look,

"I'm going upstairs to bed," he said stiffly, and he left the appartment mumbling about Roger being a nuisence and a dis-couraging pain in the rear.

As the door shut Mimi looked at Roger,

"What?" he asked.

"You've upset him, go and talk to him,"

Roger looked shocked at her,

"You laughed too," he exclaimed.

"Yes I did but you're his friend go talk to him," said Mimi with a smug look.

"Your evil," said Roger as he left to go find his friend.

Mark was just unlocking his door, when Roger walkd up,

"Hey," he said.

"Hey Roger,"

"I was only joking it's great that you got yourself a girl, will there be any dates soon?"

"I dunno, I've only just got her number,"

"Well, that's a start," said Roger.

"Hey, why don't you come in," Mark replied, "it's too cold out,"

Roger followef Mark into the appartment,

"What's her name anyway?" asked Roger.

"It's Magenta," said mark hanging his coat up.

"Magenta?" said Roger narrowing his eyes, "are you kidding me?"

"No, why what's wrong with her? Do you know her?"

Roger shook his head staring at the floor,

"It's sounds like a fake name, Magenta, rings a bell though...Hey! isn't that the name of that woman in the rocky horror picture show?"

"Roger please," said Mark, "why can't you just accept that I've got a girlfriend?"

"Yeah, your right, your right, maybe I'm just being to suspiscious, I'm just worried about my little Markie, I don't want cha' to get hurt."

"Well, you better not keep Mimi waiting downstairs, she'll be lonely,"

"Yeah, okay, you coming down to chat and have a bit to drink?"

"Nah, I'm going to bed," Mark said yawning, it was a fake yawn though, "Hey, wait a minute Rog' I thought you said you were never going to drink again after last time?"

Mark looked at him closely.

"Yeah well you see the thing about that is," said Roger walking downstairs backwards, "l lied."

"Roger, be careful, your gonna-"

At that moment Roger missed a step and flew backwards down a flight of stairs, Mark shook his head,

"I'm okay!" Roger shouted up the stairs.

"Well," said Mark to himself, "That's the quick way to do it," and walked back inside.

The next day Mark woke bright and breezy, Roger on the other hand, was hung-over not as bad as last time, but still hung over. Mimi was once again up all night making sure Roger didn't choke during the night.

"Oh God," said Roger getting some water from the kitchen, "I feel utterly crap, Mark was right, I should have cut the drink."

Mimi smiled half heartedly,

"Yeah he was right," she said, "And I'm tired, I'm going back to bed." She left the room.

"SORRY," Roger called to her.

Roger walked out the kitchen and slumped onto the couch, face first.

The door swung open with a bang,

"Oh hell," thought Roger, not looking up,"Not her, not now."

But Roger was in luck it wasn't Maureen, it was only Mark, but he was still jumpy.

"Guess what, Roger, GUESS WHAT," he said sitting next to the sore Roger.

"Ow, too loud," said Roger, covering his ears, his voice muffled by the cushion beneath him.

"Sorry," said Mark, "But you still have to guess,"

"No idea, what?" said Roger face full of leather.

"I just got a date, I just got a date, I just got a date, I just got a date," Mark chanted.

"goophermph," said Roger voice still muffled.

"Pardon?"

Good for you," said Roger, pulling his face from the couch for the first time since Mark arrived.

"We're going to the "elegant" life cafe for dinner," Mark said grinning.

"Oh, how classy," said Roger sarcastically, "listen can you do me a favour?"

"Sure what?

"Leave me alone to die,"

"Hangover?"

"Yup,"

"Gotcha see ya' I'm going to the park anyway for more footage, who know's, maybe more girls will fall for me,"

"Yeah sure," said Roger before muttering under his breath, "more like yeah right."

Mark raised an eyebrow,

"What was that?"

Roger had flumped back onto the couch and his arm and flung it to the side in a "whatever" motion.

"Hmmph," said Mark, "fine I'll go but I'll be back."

He left and headed upstairs, he returned five minutes later with his CAMERA.

"Oh Mark, please, not that fucking thing," said Roger, getting annoying, "I know how much you love filming me drunk and unstable but- Oh come on Mark, Please, I wouldn't film you!"

Mark looked at him,

"That's because I don't get drunk, and I'd never let you near my camera,"

"Good point, but switch it off, Mark please I'm not in the mood,"

"Oh come on, I'm just having a laugh it's not even-"  
"NOW, MARK!"

"Hey, chill Roger i haven't switched it-"

Roger had spun round on the couch and grabbed the camera.

He walked casually to the balcony and dangled the camera over the edge.

"RIGHT MARK, I'VE WARNED YOU SO I'LL MAKE THIS BRIEF, IF YOU DON'T FUCKIN' PISS OFF, I SWEAR NEXT CHANCE I GET, I'M THROWING

THIS FUCKING PEICE OF CRAP OVER THE BALCONY, here!" he threw the camera back over to Mark.

"Sheesh, so-ree," asid Mark a little shicked at his friends sudden outburst,

"remind me never to bother you when your drunk again," he walked out of the door and had half shut it when he opened it again,

"Oh and by the way Roger-"

"MARK WILL YOU JUST FUCK OFF."

Mark was about to reply when Roger threw a cushion at him and he had to shut the door quickly to aviod being hit.

It was seven o' clock, Mark was dressed up in one of Rogers old plaid t-shirts and a pair of khaki trousers. Yes, he looked ridiculous, but they were the only clean decent clothes he had at the moment.

He was walking to the Life Cafe, they had planned to meet there after all. By the time he got there it was five past seven, Mark leant back onto the wall. It was freezing, he could feel it through his t-shirt.

"I knew I should've worn a jacket," he mumbled to himself.

Fifteen minutes later, Magenta still wasn't there, Mark began to wish he had put on a jacket even more as the wind began to pick up.

"I'll give her five more minutes," he said stiffly because his jaw was so cold, "She's probably straightening her hair or putting on make-up or whatever."

The wind blew fiercely at Mark Cohen's arms covering them in goosebumps. He folded them tightly, shivering.

He looked at his watch, five to eight.

A tear trickled down Mark's face as he realised she wasn't coming. He started to walk home, cold miserable and hungry. As he walked slowly along the dark streets, a little frightened as remembered the times he had been mugged, it started to rain.

Roger Davis heard a knock on the door, he looked at the clock, ten past eight, who could this be, he thought.

"Who's at the door honey?" shouted Mimi from the kitchen.

"I'm just about to find out," Roger called back.

He opened the door to find Mark dripping wet and solemn, in tears.

"MARK? Your back early I thought you were-"

"I'm just here to tell you that you were right, I'll never get a girlfriend-Happy? I bet you are, at least one of us is," he began to walk up the stair.

"Mark what happ-DID SHE? OH MY GOD! Fucking Hell! Mark get back here, you're not sitting up there on your own, Oh no, get back here," Roger pulled Mark into Mimi's appartment, "You can stay in the spar bedroom," Roger made Mark sit on the couch.

Mimi came out of kitchen,

"OH hi Mark," she said smiling, "How was the-"

Roger coughed, loudly.

"OH," she said her face dropping, "Well, uh.. would you like a cup of coffe, Mark?"

"Yeah," Mark replied bitterly, " A strong cup please."

Mimi went back into the kitchen.

Roger smiled sympathetically and put his arm around his friends shoulder,

"No fucking cow stands up my best friend," said Roger threatningly, "hey, what do you say, tommorow, I go to her house and kick her cunt in?"

"LANGUAGE!" snarled Mimi from the kitchen, five minutes later she came out with a huge warm cup of fresh coffee.

"Let's not leave you all wet Mark," she said sweetly, "Roger honey, go and get Markie some dry clothes."

-

Little note: Still a review addict! the more the better!


	7. Make your move

Authors note: Yes we all feel sorry for Mark, poor marky let's see if his luck changes! Yes I know i'm sad for romance stories but that's me so :P

Mark woke up early the next morning and decided to go up stairs before the other two woke up and offered him a breakfast he didn't want. He walked up as he was, making a mental note to give Roger back his clothes later, when he could be bothered to go back down.

As he fumbled with his keys he heard the answering machine go off, in even less of a hurry he managed to get the door open and walked in slowly.

"Hi," came a familiar voice from the answering machine, "It's me, Oh, I'm useless with these sort of things, I was just curious as to why you didn't show alst night, I waited for an hour and then gave up, that's really cheap of you Mark, if that is you're real-"

Mark picked up the phone and barked into it,

"What are you talking about, You were the one that didn't show I waited until eight o clock, for you, obviously you had a problem with turning up-"

"Hello, what are YOU talking about, of course, your going to tell me you arranged it at seven are you?"

Mark was silent, he had arranged it at seven, maybe she hadn't heard him right.

"Hello, Mark? Are you okay?"

Mark didn't reply, he didn't want to seem like any more of an idiot,

"Mark? Are you there?" Her voice sounded frantic, was she worried?

"Yeah I'm hear, listen I thought I did say seven maybe I said eight, I'm sorry, okay my bad."

Magenta was silent, so mark continued,

"So maybe if you wanted we could try it again tonight?"

"Well okay, but give me the directions to your house, that way I can come and beat you with a stick,"

"That doesn't give me much insentive to give you directions then," said Mark, smilling now that he knew she hadn't really stood him up, "okay well you know the way to the Life Cafe..."

Meanwhile downstairs Mimi was having a fit,

"ROGER, ROGER, COME QUICK,"

"What's wrong Meem's? Is there a spider in the bath?" said Roger going through the bathroom.

"No, smart arse and I'm not through the bathroom, I'm through Mark's room and he disapeared," said Mimi worriedly, "What if he's upset, like, really bad upset?"

Roger walked throught,

"Don't think that way Mimi," said Roger, hugging Mimi gently, "Mark's not like that, he'll have only went upstairs or something."

Funnily enough at that point, Mark walked in.

"MARKIE," shouted Mimi and running to hug him, glad that he was okay.

"Woah," exclaimed Mark, nearly being knocked off his feet, "they're throwing themselves at me now," he smiled.

"What do you mean Mark?" asked Roger, confused.

"Turns out, she didn't stand me up, we just got mixed up with the times!"

"That's great Mark, um...Mimi, I'm sure Mark would like to breath now," Roger said laughing.

"Oops, sorry Mark," said Mimi letting go.

"That's okay," said Mark, picking up Mimi and swinging her round.

"Erm Mark, remember she's my girl," said Roger, becoming unconfortable.

"Oh, sorry," said Mark putting Mimi down, "I'm just so happy."

He ran to Roger grabbed his hands and started dancing round in circles chanting, "I've got a girlfriend,", Mimi giggled at Roger's scared face,

"Okay Mark, you have a girlfriend now, and I'm pretty sure Mimi doesn't like this," Roger said in desperate atempt to get free.

Normally Mark would've been fazed by this but he was too happy to complain, but he did let go of Roger, who fell over out of extreme dizziness.

"I'll dance with you Mark," said Mimi helping Roger up and taking mark's hands, "Roger's just useless at these sort of things."

She stuck her tongue out at Roger, who did the same back.

Then Roger said, "When's the next date?"

Mark stopped now dizzy himself,

"Tonight," he said, "I gave her the directions to the flat, she said so that I can't escape,"

"What if she's a lunatic, who wants to skin you alive,"

"Mimi," said Mark, "Will you please limit the amount of films he sees,"

She nodded laughing.

"Stick to sesame street," he replied.

That night, he waited patiently in his appartment with Roger and Mimi, who were egging him on,

"Your going to have a great time tonight," said Mimi, "She's sounds like a great girl,"

"Yeah," said Roger laughing, "But just imagine what the kids would look like,"

"Shut up Roger," said Mark in a careless tone.

"Hey, Mark, I'm just messing with ya,"

The doorbell rang and Mark flew in the air,

"Maybe I shouldn't do this," Mark said reluctantly, but Mimi and Roger pushed him to the door.

He opened it shakily,

"Hi," said Magenta from the other side.

She was dressed to kill, her hair was up in a grip and she wore a halterneck top, blue with sequins and a mini skirt. She smiled and Mark went bright red.

Then Mark realised, he was supposed to say "hi" back,

"Oh hi Magenta, um..you look pretty, um.."

Thanks," said Magenta still smiling, "so were are we going tonight?"

"Oh, one second," he shouted back inside, "Mimi, Roger, I want you too out of there by the time I get back." he closed the door and walked downstairs with Magenta.

"So, um..."

"Let's stick to simple words for starters, shall we?" said Magenta smiling.

Mark went crimson,

"Yeah, okay," he muttered.

Magenta linked her hand into his, as they walked.

"Well, I was just planning the Life Cafe again, so if-"

Magenta interupted him,

"That's fine."

Five minutes later they got to the Life Cafe, walked in casually and sat down.

The waiter came over and just about died of fright,

"Argh! It's you, no get out now," he said to Mark,

"Hey, hey, calm down, I'm not going to cause a fuss this time I'm on a date, not to mention Roger isn't here,"

"Okay," said the Waiter looking round to make sure Roger wasn't coming in, "Well, what will I be?"

"You go first Markie."

He blushed at the nickname, the waiter supressed a laugh,

"Well?"

"Erm..I'll have the pasta with meatless balls, with a diet coke,"

Magenta giggled and Mark realised what he'd just said and once again, turned red.

This time the waiter did laugh,

"And what about you young lady?"

"Erm..I'll have the seaweed salad please with erm..yeah I'll have diet coke too."

The waiter left to get them their order, and Magenta edged closer to Mark,

"Smooth move," she said giggling, she shook her head, "meatless balls," she muttered.

Mark, grined sheepishly.

Ten minutes later after talking about all sorts of things, their order came.

"So," said Mark, wrapping his spagetti around his fork, "Do you come here often?"

"Well, I've been here a couple of times on past dates," Magenta replied, shoveling the salad into her mouth.

Mark smiled at her, she stopped.

"Sorry, excuse me, I haven't ate all day,"

"That's okay, I just expected someone as beautiful as you would have better table manners," Mark said still smiling at her.

"Aw, you think I'm beautiful?"

Mark blushed again,

"Well I-"

Magenta sighed,

"Don't get embarassed, it's okay to pay me a compliment, girls like that Mark, you look handsome tonight too, especially when you smile,"

Mark smiled for her but didn't blush.

"There you go," she said, "Beautiful."

Mark didn't know why but he was reminded of Angel.

After the dinner, Mark paid for it and invited Magenta up to his appartment, she accepted and took his arm as they walked up the stairs.

"Isn't there a lift?" Magenta asked.

"Yeah, but it's been broken for three years," Mark replied opening his door.

"Oh, how useful," she replied sarcastically.

She sat down on his couch, making herself at home.

"You know, I like this appartment, it's...well it has all the essentials," Magenta said fondly

"What you mean," Mark said taking her coat and hanging it up, "is it's crap, empty and is basically in the worst part of town,"

Magenta laughed,

"Your making it sound worse than it actually is."

Mark sat beside her,

"I suppose so, would you like some coffee?"

"No thanks," replied Magenta, "I don't like coffee, I don't do caffiene,"

"Ok, well."

Mark was getting fidgety and Magenta a little impatient, finally she burst out,

"OH, What the hell-"

She grabbed Mark and kissed him passionately on the lips, Mark's face turned scarlet.

She drew back, Mark's glasses had been knocked squint and he blinked violently, he was lost for words,

"Well?" Magenta asked.

"I er..."

Magenta smiled,

"I'll see you later Mark," she grabbed her jacket and ran out of the apparment and tore down the stairs leaving Mark, red and very confused.


	8. BANG!

Authors note: Yes i am british, I'm scottish

-

Mark sat there, very confused, Did what he thought happened really happen?

Magenta, had just all of a sudden, grabbed him and kissed him full on the lips.

He'd enjoyed it in the aftermath but it shocked him how open she'd been. She'd ran out immeadiatly afterward, was she embarrassed too?

The next morning, Roger and Mimi burst into his appartment eager for the news, they on the couch waiting. Twenty minutes later, Mark woke up and walked out of his bedroom, only in boxers, he almost died of fright when she saw Mimi and Roger, especially Mimi.

"ARGH!-oh it's you, wait what the hell are you doing here?"

"We wanted to know how the date went and we're dodging Maureen, she's been exceptionally moody this week, even for her," said Roger smiling, "so, did you get laid?"

Mark went red,

"What sort of question is that?"

Mimi smiled,

"I'll take that as a no?"

"Get out,"

Roger and Mimi left still laughing as they did so.

As Roger and Mimi went downstairs they found Maureen waiting on the doorstep,

"Oh shit," whispered Roger and tried to back upstairs.

Sadly Maureen saw him,

"ROGER, WHAT ARE YOU DOING? Don't you know it's dangerous to mess around on the stairs?" she looked at Mimi, "Well, aren't you going to invite me in? It's cold out here!"

Roger unlocked the door and Maureen barged past him, and sat with her legs up on the couch all comfy-like.

Roger tried to be nice,

"So, where's JoAnne?" he asked conversationally.

"Huh? Oh, well if you must know she away working in Harlem for the week, she says you two have to take care of me, nice huh? You get to spend a whole week with ME!"

Roger groaned inwardly, oh help, he thought, it wasn't that he didn't like her, it was more SHE didn't like HIM.

"Well then," said Roger with a fake smile, "Would you like a cup of tea?"

"What are you up to Roger?" asked Maureen leering at him.

"N-nothing," he stuttered back, "I just thought-"

"Well, take a hint, I don't," she snapped.

Oh boy, thought Roger, this is going to be one lo-ong week.

Five minutes later Roger made his escape, out of sheer desperation, he told Maureen, he was going to the store. Maureen was having one of her cravings and asked him to bring back pickled onions. But, instead of heading downstairs he headed up to bug Mark.

He opened the door with his own key and walked in shuting the door quietly behind him. He walked through the kitchen where Mark was busily making a cup of tea.

"Make me one while your at it," he said loudly, Mark was nearly sat on the roof, he'd got such a shock.

"I'm begining to regret giving you the spare key, I'll take it back if you don't stop doing that," Mark replied impatiently.

"Sorry," replied Roger, still laughing at the fright his friend got, "But the mad cow lover's down there and-"

Mark raised his hand, "I understand," he said, "You want to stay here for a bit."

"Oh, thanks so much, you won't regret-"

"Woah, woah, woah, who said I'm allowing you to stay, out now, you should have thought about that before what you and your girlfirend said earlier, so out,"

"Your nasty Mark, sending a poor guy to his doom,"

"OUT, I don't want her up here,"

"Five minutes,"

"OUT," Mark grabbed his camera, "But I'm coming to, this should be good to record though."

He switched on the camera,

"There goes Roger Davis, off to his doom, a.k.a to meet Maureen, Alas, I knew him well."

He pulled on his shoes and followed Roger downstairs close-up all the way.

Roger pulled open his door Maureen stared at them as they walked in,

"Where's my pickled onions?" she asked impatiently.

"Erm..well," said Roger anxiously, "The thing is, I er..I forgot, erm..but I brought you Mark."

"YOU WHAT? MARK? GAARGH! I WANTED PICKLED ONIONS," she started pacing the room with her trademark pout.

Mark followed her with his camera,

"MARK," she barked at him, "YOU'D BETTER NOT BE FILMING ME OR I'LL SHOVE THAT THING SO FAR DOWN YOUR THROAT YOU'LL BE ABLE TO GIVE YOURSELF KEYHOLE SURGERY."

"Okay, okay," he replied calmly, "calm down Maureen, calm down just take it easy,"

Then she exploded,

"ARRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGHHHHHH, I NEED PICKLED ONIONS," she grabbed her coat from the chair and threw it on and Mark, and anounced, "I'm going for some, Mark, you'r coming with me."

"Okay," said Mark, literally flowing out behind her, it wasn't okay but he wasn't in a position to do anything about it.

"So," said Mark politely for the circumstances, "Why have I to come?"

Maureen replied,

"Because now that I'm pregnant, I can't be left on my own," she put the pickled onion tub on the counter, "and secondly, I didn't bring money with me, pay up Marky,"

The very moment they were out of the shop, Maureen opened the tub and dove in.

"Thank you Marky," she said between munches, "you very kind,"

"Yes, I know I am," he replied, why did he put up with this?

Maureen went back to Mimi's appartment and Mark to his own, where he locked the door to hide for the rest of the day. Not that the lock would help considering Roger had the spare key, it would only stall them while he jumped out of the window.

He didn't jumped out of the window though he merely jumped in the bath for a good long soak, halfway through it though, naturally, the phone rang.

Mark climbed out of the bathtub, wrapped a towel around himself and answered the phone.

"Hello?"

"Hiya Marky,"

it was Magenta.

"Oh, hi em..what's up?"

"Nothing much, I was merely wondering how my favourite little Marky, was doing?"

"Oh well I'm fine,"

"Are you missing me?"

"Are you kidding I- uh of course i am, desperately,"

"Oh, Marky, you're so sweet, wanna' get together again tonight?"

"I'm skint,"

She laughed, "No, I meant just a little get together, I could meet your friends,"

"Yeah, okay," he replied,

"Well, see you in five minutes, bye bye,"

"Bye."

He put the phone down and quickly got ready.

Exactly twenty minutes later Mark heard a knock on his door, he literally hoped to the door (he was putting on his shoes) and opened it.

"Hi Marky,"

"Hi,"

He locked his door and they went downstairs, into Mimi's appartment.

"Hello folks," he said, sitting down on the couch," you can sit down," he said to Magenta, who unexpectedly sat on his knee.

Mimi and Roger ame out from the kitchen, and saw them sitting down on the couch,

"Oh, you must be Magenta," said Roger, and she stood up to shake his hand, he ignored it, "I'm Roger, his best friend," he grabbed her arm,"You'd better not be thinking of dumping him any time soon." Magenta jumped back in fright.

"Roger, cool it man," said Mark, taking Magenta's arm from Roger, he looked her in the eye, "honestly, he's harmless."

"I'm Mimi," said Mimi graciously extending her arm, Magenta shook it, "I'm Roger's boyfriend, I keep him in under control."

Erm...Roger," said Mark suddenly, "where's-"

BANG! The kitchen door fell it's hinges and Maureen ran through coughing, black smoke followed her through.

Roger ran through to the cause of the smoke,

"MAUREEN! WHAT THE HELL?"


	9. I want you to love me

Authors note: I had to split this chapter and the last because it was getting too big Anyway this may be the last chappie for a while I have a severe writers block and a blood test tomorrow screams I hate needles oh well enjoy it's a goody although it's quite short sorry about that! But I thought I'd make it interesting since I won't be writing for a while!

Mark jumped of the couch in fright, Magenta whom had sat back on his knee almost flew halfway across the room screamed, but Mark caught her just in time,

"Sorry Magenta,"

"S'kay,"

Maureen raised an eyebrow,

"Who the hell are you?"

"Oh excuse me, I'm Magenta," She replied in a sweet tone,

"Yes, I'm Maureen, Mark's ex," Maureen replied snidely, "I suppose you two ARE going out?"

"Actually, we are," said magenta glaring at Maureen, "I think we look an adorable couple, and I can see why mark dumped you,"

"WHAT!" exclaimed Maureen, Mark tried to make himself look very small, "I- YOU, I DUMPED HIM!"

"Oh, I see, what a mistake you made,"

"NO, I dumped him for my current girlfriend, JoAnne."

Mark looked at Magenta, wondering how she'd take it.

"Oh, your a lesbian," Magenta said, clicking her tongue in a disgusted way as she said lesbian, "I thought there was a bad atmosphere the moment you walked in the room,"

"HOW DARE YOU," exclaimed Maureen.

"Oh, quite easily," said Magenta, "quite easily, what do you do for kicks? Sit naked on door handles?"

"Shut up,"

"Oh, original, witty, I like it, you know maybe you should go back to men, it might make you less stiff, you know, LOOSEN you up and everything,"

"You know," said Mark, "I'm going through to talk to Mimi and Roger,"

He couldn't get out of that situation quicker. The quarrel continued though.

"What blew up?" Mark asked.

"The coffee machine," Mimi replied, "simple instructions yet SHE manages to break it, if there's a way, she'll find it."

They heard a noise from through the front room, and were quiet,

"GET OFF ME, YOU LUNATIC,"

"TAKE IT BACK,"

"NO,"

The three of them looked at each other, and ran through to find Magenta and Maureen rolling around on the floor, biting, scartching, clawing and basically punching fuck out of each other.

Mimi grabbed Maureen, getting elbowed in the eye,

"OW!" she wailed staggering back, Roger caught her before she fell over.

Mark grabbed Maureen this time as Magenta clambered to her feet, also staggering.

"YOU CRAZY BITCH," she screamed and ran out of the appartment.

"Magenta wait," shouted Mark dropping Maureen and running out after her.

It had been raining outside and everything was muddy, Magenta only got as far as just outside the lot before she tripped up.

"Magenta, are you okay?" said Mark running up to her and helping her to her knees, she was crying. Mark put his arms around her waist and hugged her tightly ignoring the mud he was getting covered in, he kneeled down and she snuggled tightly into him, weeping bitterly, he rubbed his arms up and down her back,

"Ssshh, your okay right? You'll be fine. Maureen is just one of those people you don't mess around with, okay, but you'll be fine,"

Magenta looked at him expressionlessly, a lock of hair fell into her eyes. Mark brushed it out of her eyes gently, she smiled.

Then something come over Mark, he didn't know what but he felt funny, not haha funny or wierd funny but a different funny, something he'd never felt before, he shakily raised his arm up Magenta's back to her neck, she raised her eyebrow curiously, and smiled. Scared he brought her face closer to his, she closed her eyes, and he closed his, he leaned forward and kissed her delicately on the lips. Magenta lifted her arms and wrapped them around Mark's neck, and he kissed her again, a longer one this time, more passionately and with more courage, yet Mark hadn't blushed, the kiss seemed to last forever, when he tried to break away, Magenta held him back, he relexed and felt all his fears melt away, there was only this, only now, nothing else mattered at the moment.

After what seemed like an eternity, the two broke free, smiling at each other,

"You know," said Mark,climbing to his feet "Maybe we should go back inside, it's pretty cold out here,"

Magenta nodded but as she tried to get to her feet Mark lifted her up,

"I'll carry you honey, save your energy, it's too cold."

Magenta giggled and drew her finger up his arm,

"maybe we could go back to your appartment" she asked still giggling as he carried her up the stairs.

"Fine," Mark replied carrying her up the further extra flight of stairs and putting her down so he could get his key,

"Excuse me one second," said Mark, going to the bathroom, when he returned, Magenta was nowhere to be seen,

"Magenta?" he called.

"Through your bedroom honey,"

Magenta what are you-" Mark stopped mid-sentence, Magenta was in his bed!

"Um...Magenta...are you uh..wearing-" he stopped again, there was a pile of clothes at the side of his bed obviously the answer to the question he was about to ask was no.

"Marky, I'm very cold in here, come and warm me up,"

Mark did turn red this time,

"Okay," she said, "if you won't undress, I'll do it myself," and she climbed out of the bed not even wearing any underwear and pulled off his jumper.

"Wow," said Magenta teasing, "have you been working out?"

"No, not-not really," replied Mark, he felt like he was five years old (metaphorically).

"Come on shy one," said Magenta pulling him onto the bed and pulling down his zipper.

Mark felt the familiar sensation in his trousers as she took out his button and let her fingers slide down into his boxers,

"Come on honey, keep me warm," she repeated, and he didn't struggle he undressed and climbed onto the bed,

"I've never done this before not even with my exes, this-" Magenta put a finger to his lips,

"Sshh, don't talk just do," and she lay herself down on the bed. Mark let himself go and gently climbed on top, slowly entering her, she groaned softly,

"More," she whispered and he repeated the process.

"Are you okay?" Mark asked, she nodded,

"It's just my first time too okay so don't feel nervous, just go."

Magenta breathed in sharply as he continued, and groaned a little louder than before, Mark felt more comfortable untill she turned around,

"What's-"

"Nothing, just close your eyes," he did as she said and felt a sharp but sensual delight down below as she blew gently.

Mark let himself go...

The next morning Magenta woke to find Mark missing, she panicked at first untill he came back through with breakfast,

"Oh, how sweet," she said, "You so generous too, you've got it all."

Mark laughed,

"I made you some pancakes," he said.

Magenta dived in, never being one with manners, when she finished she gave Mark a syrupy kiss on the cheek.

She was glad she'd picked someone as kind as him.


	10. a little worrying

Authors note: Sorry I took so long i've been suffering from normal life withdrawal (never mind) and needed to get a new sense of humour the old one kept laughing at stupid things oh well life goes on...

Magenta left after 10 o clock and because she'd kept Mark up all night he decided to catch some "Z"'s on the couch, but his dreams were shattered when Maureen fed up of Roger decided to come upstairs and irratate Mark.

Mark groaned slightly when he opened the door but Maureen either ignored him or didn't hear him,

"Oh hi Marky what's up?" said Maureen.

"Not me because I'm going to fall asleep," said Mark yawning, "What do you want?"

"Roger's being all nasty to poor me because he's got a sore head and a sore throat, he's-Mark?"

Mark had ran down stairs shocked and barged into Roger and Mimi's appartment.

"EEEEEEeeeeekkkkkk," squealed Mimi.

"OH sorry, sorry,"

Mimi ran through the bathroom, she was obviously just come out of the shower as her hair was wet, but sadly she was only wearing a brazierre and a thong, Mark felt increasingly embarrased.

"Roger, you're perverted friend is here, hey Mark, I thought you had a girlfriend," snapped Mimi from behind the locked door.

Roger came out from the kitchen, wearing a pinny and oven gloves, Mark stared,

"Is this everyone wear dodgy things day?" asked Mark.

"Shut up Mark, what you want?"

Mark's face turned serious

"Shouldn't you be in bed? Maureen said you had a sore throat and a headache are you alright?"

Roger rolled his eyes,

"Calm down Mark, since when did you start believing what Maureen says? Anyway it's just a slight cough,"

"I know Roger but you know, what about the HIV?"

"I'll be fine Marky if you promise me this,"

"What's that?"

"Knock on the door in future, if you walk in on Mimi or myself naked ever again, I'm afraid I may have to put you in hospital,"

"Hehe, sorry, it was a-I didn't mean-sorry,"

"Just get out Mark,"

"Yes, out," and he walked out of the door, Roger locked it behind him.

He went back upstairs to make sure Maureen wasn't trashing the place but she'd fell asleep on the couch.

Mark went through for something to eat, he opened the fridge, a bar of soap, a packet of eggs which needed to have been used the week before and soya-milk. He could hear Maureen through the the other room mumbling in his sleep,

"Oh honey, I love you, tickets for big brother 7, oh I love Devina McColl,"

Mark laughed,"idiot," he thought. He checked the cupboards, two bottles of heidigger and a box of capt'n'crunch.

"Oh what a healthy lunch," Mark thought as he sat down to his nourishing meal of cereal with soya-milk, Maureen turned in her sleep,

"Oh, Roger, I love you, your so sweet," Mark ran for his camera and film her, this was classic, "Thank you for the teddy bear Roger, now give me a kiss-"

Mark burst out laughing, he couldn't help it and it woke Maureen,

"What the lot is on fire? ARGGGHHHH! Hey Mark what are you doing?"

Mark grabbed the camera off the table,

"Nothing," Mark replied, too quickly,

"Were you recording me sleeping?" she got off the couch, grabbed her bag and backed Mark into a corner, he scrunched to the floor,

"Explain yourself Marky," she raised her bag, "And make it quick,"

"I-I-I-I j-j-just- y-you looked s-s-so sweet, I-I-I just w-wanted to r-r-remember it, yeah that's it,"

Maureen brought her bag down,

"OW,"

"Don't do it again, Anyway why record me when you have a girlfriend? You don't still like me do you?"

"No, Not in that way,"

"You don't like me? Your mean,"

"No I didn't mean-"

"Well nasty marky I'm glad she's chea-" she stopped.

"what?"

"Nothing," said Maureen worried, she looked as though she'd said too much.

"Tell me Maureen,"

"No I've actually got to meet JoAnne of the train, I got to go, bye," and she raced out the door like she was going to miss coranation street,

Mark looked confused, what the hell was Maureen talking about?

JoAnne was getting off the 11.30 train, she'd told Maureen that once she'd got into Alphabet city she'd phone her and take her out to eat, so what a surprize she got when she found Maureen waiting for her to get off the train, JoAnne ran off the train something was obviously wrong.

"Pooky," exclaimed Maureen running over and hugging JoAnne tightly, "surprized?"

"A little, aw Honeybear, your so sweet getting me off the train, she gave her a kiss. Maureen giggled,

"Well, I thought I'd give you a happy welcome,"

"You didn't blow anything up did you?"

"Not this time Pooky,"

"No fire's?"

"Nope"

"What about the television?"

"Still in one piece,"

JoAnne grabbed her chest,

"Oh my God, nothing went wrong?"

"Well I broke Roger's coffee machine," said Maureen shuffling her feet.

"Your bad Maureen, come on let's go and get some food, I'm starving,"

Maureen took her hand and they walked towards burger king.


	11. BIG TROUBLE

Authors note: I apologies for my really shorties right now but I have little time :) Enjoy

It was a normal quiet saturday morning, Mark and Magenta were all snuggled up warm together and asleep, yet Magenta had not long moved into Mark's appartment.

BANG! The two of them were shooken awake, there was an echoing of some sort of drill..

Magenta screamed and grabbed Mark, he laughed,

"You okay?"

"Yes, I'm fine, I just got a tiny fright," she replied, feeling slightly silly.

Mark staggered sleepily to the window, his eyes popped open when he saw the destruction machines outside the lot next door.

"BENNY," he exclaimed.

"Who?"

"Benny, he's the landlord and a total...idiot,"

Magenta walked over to the window.

Mark continued,

"No-one likes him, especially Roger,"

Just then the door burst open, JoAnne, she exclaimed,

"Mark you'll never believe this, I think it's funny but it's also ridiculous, Roger is going to kill Benny with a brick,"

"What?" shouted Mark, he ran out of the appartment and thundered downstairs, there was a large crowd across the road, he made his way to the front, Mimi was already there.

"Hey Meem's where's-"

"THERE YOU ARE YOU FUCKING BASTARD,I CAN'T BELIEVE YOUR GOING TO EVICT ALL THESE PEOPLE OUT ONTO THE STREET," shouted Roger from the lot.

Mark spun round, Roger had a huge brick in his hand,

"ROGER, NO," shouted Mimi running over, Mark ran over too.

"Roger," said Mimi, "As tempting as it is too help you kill this agrivating waste of space, I can't help but realise how much trouble you'll get in, despite the warming cheers of the neighbours," she took the brick from Roger and threw it gently to the ground, "Calm down honey, violence is not the answer, "

"NO, ROGER, PICK UP THE BRICK AND THROW IT WITH ALL YOUR MIGHT," screamed a familiar voice, Mark looked round, it was Maureen, she was chained to the door of the building. Mark tried not to laugh.

Two policemen walked up to get Maureen, but everytime they tried to touch the chains Maureen tried to bite them, they eventually gave up and walked off.

"WIMPS," shouted Mimi laughing, "THE LOT OF YOU, UTTER WIMPS,"

"Wimps?" asked Mark, "are you kidding? It takes a lot of bravery to be in the same ROOM as her,"

"Yeah," said Roger, "but she's all tied up,"

"I can hear you, you know," Maureen shouted,

Roger and Mark started laughing.

Benny was failing to see the funny side of things,

"You lot are a fuckin' pain,"

"US," screamed Mimi, "You're the prick who's trying to get everyone out their homes for your own personal entertainment, you arsehole,"

"Calm down Mimi," said Roger, who was trying to hold her back, she was going to kill him!

Benny yawned,  
"Fine, I give up, for now, I'll probably get them back in a week though," he pointed to the machines, then he looked at Mimi who was still struggling to get at him, "You don't know when to quit, do you Mimi?" he stroked her cheek.

Then Mimi did a Maureen, she bit, HARD.

"Oh, you bitch," Benny took a swipe at Mimi, Mimi went limp, there was a red hand mark on her cheek,

"You sick bastard," shouted Roger, punching Benny square on the nose, it became of fountain of blood,

Before Roger or Mimi could do anything, the twon policemen grabbed them and cuffed them.

"Help us Marky," said Mimi.

One of the policemen looked at Mark,

"Don't interfere, sonny or you'll be going too."

"Let go of my friends," screamed Maureen trying to escape from her chains, she ended up upside-down.

Mark ran over and untangled her.

"Come on," Mark said, "I'll go upstairs and get my normal clothes on and we'll go down to the station," he said, pointing to his blue striped pjamas. He ran up the stairs of his own appartment, closely followed by Maureen.

"By the way Maureen, what did you mean the other day?"

Maureen stopped running,

"Marky I'm sorry about this but-" she stopped looked at her feet, "Magenta's cheating on you, she told me that night we had a fight, she didn't tell me whom with though"

"You liar," he said, "this isn't the time for joke's we've got to get to the station,"

they ran into Mark's appartment.

"Magenta," said Mark as they walked into Mark's room. "Downstairs-" the two of them stopped, mouth's wide open, Magenta and JoAnne were both naked in Mark's bed, DOING IT!

"JOANNE!" screamed Maureen, "How COULD you?"

Mark didn't know what to say, he fell to the floor, he was so full of confusion, disapointment, rage and utter shock he just passed out...

Meanwhile down at the station, Roger and Mimi had been put in a cell for the day, unfortuantely, they were seperated.

Mimi in one, Roger in another, they were beside each other though.

The guy in Mimi's cell was trying to chat her up,

"So sweet-cheeks what did a cutey like you do?"

She ignored him.

he grabbed her arm,

"I said-"

Roger shouted through the bars,

"Hey leave her alone."

"Make me,"

Mimi, annoyed kick the guy, where it hurts, and he fell to the floor, she was about to stomp on him with her heels when the guard came in.

He looked at Mimi, she backed away from the guy, scared of what the guard might say.

"Listen honey," he said fiercelly, "You behave, we aint's got no problem, you'll be out on the street, by 5pm tomorrow, you don't, it's tough curtains, for you, which would be a shame, cause your such a cutie,"

Roger went purple,

"WHY IS EVERYONE FLIRTING WITH MY GIRL?"

The guard, taken aback looked at him,

"Alright, alright, keep your shirt on mate, I'm only teasing, anyway, I would date your girl anyway,"

"Why's that then?" asked Mimi, a little annoyed at his lack of manners.

"Simple," he replied, "I don't date girls, I'm gay,"

"Oh, well I- sorry, I-"

The guard laughed,

"Your okay, listen, I'll get that guy in another cell, you don't need guy's like that bugging you."

'nother note: okay shocking news, it's about to get worse, somebody MAY die! but I'm saying nothing just have the kleenex ready Ash and if you're friends have a paddling pool the next chappie may cause you to fill it with tears!


	12. Hospital Case

When Mark woke, he was still on his bedroom floor. He could hear Maureen screachong at JoAnne from the living room, he ran through to make sure no-one was dead and to shout at Magenta.

"I CAN'T BELEIVE YOU," shouted Maureen, "OF ALL PEOPLE, I MEAN, HOW DO YOU EVEN KNOW HER?"

JoAnne merely stared at her shoe, she couldn't look at her, Magenta on the other hand was nowhere to be seen, Mark, although fuming, was a little worried, Maureen hadn't killed her, had she?

"Maureen?"

"...And even I wouldn't cheat with my friends girlfriend.."

"Maureen,"

"..utterly proposterious.."

"Maureen," said Mark a little louder than before.

"I can't beleive you JoAnne, I thought you loved me, you complete slut-"

"MAUREEN,"

"WHAT?"

"Where's Magenta?" said Mark calmly despite his little outburst.

"Oh," said Maureen with a disgusted look at the name, "You're little whore of a girlfriend left the moment you passed out, she ran out the door, vicously nasty bitch that she is,"

Mark ran down the stairs and into the lot before he knew where he was going, then he got an idea. Mark ran into the girls toilets at the central park, there was a natural screams,

"Oh shut up," said Mark, and they ran out.

"Magenta, are you in here?" he asked apparently no-one, "Magenta?"

The was a sniveling from under the sink, Mark bent down, Magenta was under there crying her eyes out,

"Magenta-"

She squealed and pulled her arms over her face,

"P-p-please don't hit me Mark, p-please, I d-d-didn't m-m-ean it," she stuttered.

Mark sighed,

"I'm not going to hit you, why would I do that?"

Magenta was now breathing heavily more hyperventalating if anything,

"I-I-I j-j-ust my last b-boyf-friend-d he, he-"

She started breathing heavily again, Mark thought she was going to faint, she'd even turned white,  
"Okay, calm down Magenta," he said.

She tried but started hiccoughing and shaking. Mark put his arm around her and drew her into a hug to calm her down, even though she didn't deserve it,

"It's okay Magenta, calm down," the shaking stopped and she pulled away from him.

"I-I'm s-sor-rr-ry I-I-I d-d-ddidn't m-m-mean, I- she,"

"Magenta, try and stay calm," said Mark worried she was going to have a panic attack.

She started crying again,

"Oh M-Mark I d-don't d-deserve you, you're k-kind and d-d-d-descent, I'm just a filthy whore," and she fell to the floor in a heap,

"NO," said Mark, "get up, you'r not a whore, but what possesed you to do it?"

"I don't know," she said looking up at Mark, "it was JoAnne, she s-s-said she wanted to get back at M-Maureen, I didn't understand untill she started-hic- trying to undress me, I-I-I tried to pull back but she seemed so- I dunno," she fell back to the floor in another heap of tears.

Mark didn't know what to think, JoAnne didn't seem like that kind of person, but Magenta wouldn't look Mark in the eyes and lie, would she?

Mark sighed and said,

"Magenta, I'm really sorry about this, but I think we should stop seeing each other,"

Magenta did have a panic attack this time, Mark didn't see it coming,

"Oh, okay," said Magenta growing pale, "Ok, well I'll see you around," she stood up and staggered to the door of the bathroom, shakily incredibly, and breathing so hard it was amazing she could walk, she reached the door and completely stopped breathing, she fell to the floor,

"Oh my God," said Mark running over to her, "Magenta, Magenta, are you okay?" he gently slapped her cheek, she was unconscious. "Oh God," he cried, "Magenta, oh please wake up, please," he became very anxious, what to do?

He lifted her body and carried her out of the bathroom, he began looking for a phone, but there was none, the safest bet was to get her back to his house. He ran there as fast as his legs could carry him.

He ran up into his appartment, where Maureen was STILL giving JoAnne a lecture,

"..And I don't care if- MARK, WHy DID YOU BRING _HER _BACK!"

Mark ignored her, he grabbed the phone,

"Hello? Is that that St. John's hospital? yes, could you send an ambulance? OH thank you, God bless," he hung up,

"Mark? What's wrong," asked JoAnne, finally speaking.

Mark was shaking himself now,

"It's Magenta, she had a panic attack,"

"You didn't hit her did you?"

"No,"

Fifteen minutes later the ambulance came Mark was in a state,

"Where the hell, have you been-"

"Mark, calm down," said JoAnne grabbing him,

"-did you go the long way,"

"Calm down,"

The driver who had been ignoring Mark turned round and said,  
"Are you family?"

"No- but I'm her boyfriend,"

"Are you engaged?"

"N- Yes, yes we are,"

"No your-" Maureen started but JoAnne put a hand over her mouth,.

"Go on, climb in then," said the driver and they rushed into the vehicle.

Once at the hospital, although Mark claimed to be her fiance' he had to wait outside for a while, he paced the waiting room floor, completely ignoring the other guests and the nurse when she came to tell him to sit down because he was stressing the others.

Once he was let inside he rushed into the ward, Magenta was sitting up waiting for him.

"Magenta," he said rushing over,

"Mark," she said quietly, "that was stupid, you shouldn't have phoned for an ambulance, I'd have been fine, and what about the fee?"

"I thought I'd worry about that later,"

The nurse came in,

"Sorry but vistor times are over,"

Mark merely exploded,

"ARE YOU FUCKING JOKING, I JUST GOT IN," the nurse rolled her eyes.

"I'm sorry, but you can come back tomorrow,"

"OH FOR GOD SAKE," Mark shouted and stormed out knocking over everything in his path.

"Sorry about that," said Magenta as the nurse cleared up the mess he'd made, "he can be very emotional at times,"

Meanwhile at the police station Mimi and Roger were being realeased,

Mimi looked at the guard confused,

"I thought we weren't getting out till tomorrow,"

"I lied," said the guard, "and anyway, I hate Benny, he's evicted me from my house five times,"

"Thanks," said Mimi and they both walked out of the station.

"Let's go and find out what kept Mark," said Roger, "there must be something very wrong,"

"Yeah," and they walked home.

Wer'e finding out a bad side of JoAnne now, and beware thing s are gonna get bad!


	13. Chapter 13

Btw: Magenta's last name is WIlliams, I've just decided

About a week later Maureen had caught JoAnne kissing another girl at the picturehouse and had dumped her, JoAnne stil hung around the lot when Maureen wasn't there.

Anyway this saturday, the hospital rang Mark..

"Hello?" said Mark grabbing the phone.

"Yes, hello, is Mr Cohen available?"  
"Speaking,"

"It's St. John's, we had good news and bad news, the good news is Miss Williams condition was amazing she got a lot better, sadly this is where the bad news comes, she seems to have caught something whilst in hospital and may have to stay in longer, we hope this won't cause any inconvienence?"

"INCONVIENENCE? INCON-FUCKING-VEINENCE? SHE'S MY GIRLFRIEND, OF COURSE IT CAUSES INCONVEINENCE,"

"Please calm down sir, we ar edoing what we can, may we suggest you come and visit her today? Since it's saturday we don't normally allow this but for you sir?"

Mark imeadiatly came out of his minor explosion,

"Oh, well thanks,"

"You're welcome sir, and dispite this problem, we hope you have a pleasant day," said the irratating woman on the other side.

"I doubt it," said Mark and putting down the phone.

Despite his exasperation he went for his coat and off to the hospital...

The ward was cold, Mark gently put his hand on Magenta's face, it was roasting, as was the rest of her. She was asleep, her breaths were short and raspy. He stroked her cheek, her eyes fluttered open.

"Hi Mags," said Mark softly.

"Hi," said Magenta her throat sore, making her voice quiet and harsh, she smiled and pulled herself into a sitting position.

"How do you feel?" Mark asked giving Magenta a gentle kiss on the cheek.

"Like shit to tell you the truth," she replied bitterly.

"Hey, come on, you can't speak like that in a hospital," said Mark in a couldn't care less voice.

"Too late," Magenta said, "Anyway why didn't you come sooner?"

"I came the moment I heard about you, so what's wrong exactly?"

"I have the works only times a million, my head sore, my throat aches, I have a killer cough and I can't keep anything down,"

"Sounds like how Maureen's been feeling- oh!"

"What's wrong?" asked Magenta.

"Maureen's pregnant right?"

"Uhuh," said Magenta, "but what does that have to do with-"

"She dumped JoAnne,"

Magenta gasped.

"But they were perfect for each other,"

"Yeah until you got involved," said Mark grining, but Magenta took it the wrong way and started breaving heavily and started to take a fit,

"I'm sorry," she said shaking and crying again, "I told you that, an-an-and s-she said she, she started to p-p-pull off my clothes, I-I-I tried to-she- "

Mark threw his arms around Magenta's shaking body and hugged her tightly.

"Ssshh, it's oaky Maggy, I was kidding, I was kidding, okay, I know it was stupid,"

Magenta seemed to calm down, but tears continued to fall down her cheek.

In a desperate attempt to cheer her up Mark grabbed her into another passionate kiss, she stopped crying and reacted imeadiatly wrapping her arms around his neck.

"I'm sorry 'kay?" said Mark pulling away from her soft lips., "I didn't mean to upset you, now please don't do that again or I may end up in hospital."

Magenta giggled,

"More like get chucked out when the nurse realises,"

"Yeah,"

They chatted on for about an hour when the nurse asked Mark to leave because Magenta needed her rest. Magenta tried to argue for another five minutes but Mark said no,

"It'll make our times together more special," he said and kissed her on the lips before leaving. Magenta went back to sleep.

On his way out the nurse asked him to stop,

"Yes?" he asked "what's wrong?"

"You know very well what's wrong," said the nurse sternly, "now you listen to me, if you don't get the money to pay for her stay I'll have to call the cops, okay sonny?"

"Yeah, okay," said Mark startled by her sharp tone.

Once back at the appartment, Mark grabbed ten dollars, e.i. the contents of his wallet and got on the tube train to Benny's. He got Mimi and Roger to go with him after some persuation.

"I can't beleive your making us come," said Roger before coughing his guts up. (not literaly)

Mark stared at him.

"What?" Roger asked sharply.

"I thought you said that it was just a little cough," said Mark worredily.  
"It is," Roger replied.

"Uhuh, sure,"

Once at Benny's Roger knocked on the door, Alison opened it.

"Hello?"

"Erm..hi-," Mark started but Roger interupted.

"Yes hi, is Benny in? We're good friends of him,"

"Are you from the lot? Then you must be Mimi," Alison she glared at Mimi and she srunched up her nose as she said Mimi's name.  
"Well I suppose you'd best come in, Benny's in the sitting room."

The three of them walked into the penthouse, it was beautifully decorated and even had a tropical fish tank in the hall.

They walked into the sitting room, Benny was shouting at the television, he had horse racing on.

"COME ON, YOU BEAUTY, COME ON,"

Roger went into the another coughing fit. Benny spun round in fright, he saw them made a dart for the fireplace and grabbed a poker.

"You come near me I phone the police again," he said sharply.

Mimi started laughing most likely because Benny was in boxers.

Benny went red when he realised,

"What do you want?" he snapped.

Mark who sides were aching from trying not to laugh said,

"We need your help, you know how your so kind and caring and considerate and loving and generou-"

"GET TO THE POINT COHEN," Benny snarled.

Mark's face went so serious it was possible to think there was two Bennys.

"Well, my new girlfriend Magenta, is in hospital, really ill, I was hoping-"

"Nope," said Benny, "You barge onto my property and cause fresh Hell and chaos and expect me to be kind and hand out money? Forget it,"

Mark fell to his knees, Benny jumped back thinking Mark had fainted.

"Please," Mark begged "She's sick, Benny what if it was Alison? She's in hospital don't you understand?" Tears were now falliing from Mark's face, Benny felt like a jerk.

"Listen Mark, get up you fool, " he said helping him to his feet, but his tone wasn't sharp any more, "listen, leave yourself with a little dignity,"

"I don't care about dignity," wailed Mark as Roger came over to help him up, "I care about Magenta,"

"Fine," said Benny, "I'll pay for the hospital treatment but stay off my property or I'll double the rent, okay?"

"Deal," said Mark feeling increasingly better.

Hoped you enjoyed it the next one won't be for a while I need sleep! Kidding, just a break from typing I may have carpel tunnel sydrome, whatever that is! Anyway peace out earthlings, I must go and destroy planet Zontog! Love your faithfully freak, Lexi!

I love reviewers hint hint!


	14. Troubles arise

HI, It's Lexi, I haven't had much time to update so thanks for sticking with me, I've had a lot of revision to do for tests (EEK!) so forgive me for breaking my p.d. (personal deadline) Read on...

Maureen paced Mimi's bedroom floor, pouting and being Maureeny (i.e. very moody). Mimi was hoovering and pretending she could hear her.

"-And I have needs! I need Attention! I have a kid in me!" she shouted suddenly.

Mimi jumped at her sudden exclaimation,

"OH-uh yeah! you need lots of attention honey, yeah lots," she said switching off the hoover so she could talk.

Maureen smiled and hugged Mimi, she politely returned the hug, even if a little scared,

"At least you understand me Mimi," Maureen said politely, "the others don't realise how hard it was for me to dump JoAnne-"

"It's okay," said Mimi in a reasuring voice, "It's okay, you did the right thing, you'll find another girl,"

Maureen smiled at her, cheered up a ton, "Okay Meem's, hey wanna come to the lesbian bar up on Avenue C?"

Mimi grimaced but quickly smiled so that Maureen wouldn't be upset,

"sure," she said, "sounds like fun,"

Meanwhile in hospital, Mark was once again checking up on Magenta, he walked into the ward and she was up in bed, playing cards,

"Hey," Mark shouted over, she looked up,

"Marky!" she squealed and held out her arms, Mark ran over and hugged her tightly.

"Hey, I'm sorry I haven't visited in a while,"

"It's okay Marky," she said and they kissed like it was going out of fashion but then Maganta broke free,

"Wait Mark I have to tell you something," she said her voice stern.

"What's wrong honey?"

"Well..Mark I mean't to tell you this but...well, it's just that, well, I didn't know how you-"

Mark looked at her confused.

"What I mean is- they told me I won't make it,"  
"WHAT!" mark exclaimed, "Why the hell not?"

Magenta cringed, "Because I-I have aids,"

Mark went pale,

"And when did you find this out?"

"The other day, oh I'm so sorry Mark,"

"It's okay," he hugged her again, she snuggled into his warmth.

At the lesbian bar, Maureen and Mimi were sitting at one of the tables Maureen with a vodka and coke, Mimi with a orange juice because she didnt want to get drunk in a lesbian bar.

"Excuse me one second Maureen," said Mimi walking casually to the toilets.

In the toilets there was a lesbian couple making out as Mimi enter they looked at her and continued to touch each other, Mimi rolled her eyes and went over to the sink to wash her face, it was too stuffy and hot in the main room.

Once she'd prettied herself up she left the toilets, the lesbians now in one of the stalls, Mimi chose not to think about what they were doing.

As she went back to the table, she found Maureen snogging another girl.

"Christ," thought Mimi, "Everyone's at it."

As she sat down the two looked up and the girl blushed,

"Oops," she squealed, "is she yours, I didn't-I-"

Mimi laughed,  
"Nope, She is not "mine", your very well to take her,"

"Hi," said the girl, reaching over her hand, "I'm Crystal,"

"Mimi," Mimi replied, taking her hand and shaking it firmly.

"It's a pleasure," said Crystal, "I actually got to go now though," she made thhe "call me" sign at Maureen and walked off.

"I take it, that you got her number,"

"Yup,"

"Good," said Mimi, "then let's go I can't stand it here," Mimi grabbed Maureen pulled her to her feet and dragged her out of the place before Maureen's feet even touched the floor.

A week later, Magenta was in a worser state, Mark had been busy filming for his newe work and hadn't been to see her, and Roger and Mimi visited her while he was busy.

Magenta was frail and ill-looking she didn't have her beautiful shine in her eyes, the colour had drained from her cheeks and she reminded everyone creepily of Angel and her last moments.

But Maureen and Crystal were now officially going out together and to annoy everyone (Not intentionally but it was working) She brought Crystal around almost everyday to have a laugh and joke with her friends. One saturday in particular...

Mimi rushed to the door, it was easier than pretending they weren't in, which would be hard as Roger was play the guitar, but sadly not in tune, well not any tune Mimi knew.

"Surprize!" shouted Maureen and bursting in (the door had been opened though!), but Crystal waited to be invited in and politely thanked Mimi when she was.

"Take a seat," Mimi offered, Crystal sat down, it had been her sixth visit to their house but she remained polite.

"Would you like a cuppa' Crystal?"

"No thank's Mimi, I don't beleive in caffeine,"

Silence..

"Oh, okay, Maureen would you-" Maureen was already through the kitchen making herself a cup of coffee.

"Be careful Maureen, we just got a new coffee machine,"

Crystal laughed,

"Hey Mimi, question,"

"yeah?"

"What is you second name, you seem familiar!"

"Oh It's Marquez,"

Crystal jumped to her feet and squealed,

"What's up?" asked Mimi.

"I do know you! but not directly, you knew my brother! I'm Crystal Schunard!"

Mimi nearly passed out...


	15. Finale Goodbye Love!

A/n: Welcome to the last chapter of Bohemian life thanks for stick with me after the long wait I've been real busy with schoolwork! Anyway so enjoy...

Three days later, Mark walked happily home from work, camera in hand, with the idea of lying in his bed for an hour and then going to visit Magenta. He walked into his appartment expecting a quiet night, to find Mimi and Roger already there sitting solemnly on the couch. Mark's eyes swivelled around the room, nope, nothing was missing.

"What I do?"

"It's-Magenta," said Mimi quietly looking at the ground.

mark's eyes widened, he mouthed words that couldn't be heard, the camera fell from his hand and shattered on the ground, but Mark's mind was elsewhere.

"Please, God, no," he finally spluttered, and grabbed Roger by the neck, "Tell me it's not true, she's-she's not-"

Tears trickled softly over the curves on Mark's face, he let go of Roger and fell to the floor.

Mimi took something from her pocket,

"I'm so sorry, Mark," she whispered, offering Mark a small locket, he took it, curious and fumbled with it, trying to open it.

"She said I was to give it to you if anything-".

She stopped as Mark finally managed to open it, inside was a tiny photograph of Magenta's birthday party, Magenta had obviously took the photograph herself as she was in the corner of it waving with Mark's glasses on. Roger was giving Mimi a piggy back, whilst wearing a durex on his head, Mimi giggling and laughing. Mark was on the floor glassesless, obviously looking for them and just about to crawl into a wall.

Mark cried bitter tears, but the photograph made him smile just the same.

"Excuse me, " he said, his voice faint, "But I need to be alone."

Mimi and Roger nodded without a word and left the appartment.

Mark walked through his room and flumped onto the bed.

"I don't get it," he said to apparently no-one still looking at the photograph, absorbing every detail, "I really don't get it, I thought she was the one, my special someone, Why not me, why did she go that way? Why? WHY?"

He thought of his first moments with her, they were in a girls bathroom, it would have made him laugh if he wasn't feeling so depressed. Normaly the guy saved the girl not the girl saving Marky from a bunch of evil women with grudges and heavy handbags.

Tears rolled endlessly down his face, outlining every mark.

"I LOVED YOU MAGENTA!" he screamed so loud his voice hurt and the noise echoed of the walls.

Mark shook himself out of his reverie, he was though the kitchen with a penknife in his left hand, but he had no recollection of leaving his room.

He could hear Mimi and Roger running up the stairs, probably coming to make sure he wasn't going to do something stupid, he thought to himself bitterly.

Mark didn't care anymore, there would be no-one to calm down by the time he go to him.

Mark carved the knife sharply into his soft flesh, he didn't feel anything. Harder, the vein split, blood snaked out trickling down his hand to the floor where it soaked into the carpet turning it from blue to a dirty maroon. Mark heard his door open, everything seemed to be in slow motion.

Mark felt dizzy, the blood flow persisted, he plunged the knife into his other wrist, harder and deeper than befor, the veins split imeadiately just as the kitchen door burst open.

The last thing Mark heard once Mimi scream, but her voice was a million miles away. Mark blanked out never to see this world again and his body fell to the floor. Mimi continued to scream, Roger merely gaped at his once best friend.

Mimi stopped screaming and imeadiatly fainted, Roger grabbed her by the waist at the last second.

He gently placed her to the ground, and turned to Mark,

"You fucking idiot," he shouted at Mark's body,crying just the same, "Idiot, you stupid, bastard, how could you do that!"

Mark, naturally, just lay there.

"You know what!" Roger said a deranged look on his face, "fuck you, " and laughed insanely. He climbed to his feet and ran out of the door laughing madly.

Five minutes later Mimi came back to her senses and saw Mark,

"Oh, Marky, why did you do that?" she sniffed, she leant over to his ear and whispered, "Say hi to Collins and Angel for me,"

Then the front door burst open, it was Crystal and...Magenta!

"Mark," shouted Crystal, "It's a miracle, Magenta's alive."

Mimi's eyes widened and she dived to the other side of the kitchen, clambered to her feet and walked casually out of the kitchen and pulled the door behind her.

"Magenta," she mouthed, "How, I mean but-"

"I know," Magenta said smiling "I don't get it either, I was sure I was gone I could've sworn I saw a white light but then I was falling and next thing I knew I was awake in the hospital, Crystal leaning over me-"

Crystal interupted,

"Me and Angel didn't think she was ready yet, she needs to be with her Marky."

"Yeah, but Mimi, call me crazy but when I was unconscious, I could've sworn that I saw two people one looked like my old prffesor, Tom Collins and the other was a girl, she had long waist length black hair and and beautiful hazelnut eyes, she was wearing a sort of mrs Clause outfit,"

"ANGEL," gasped Mimi.

"Yeah, she might've been an angel, but-"

"Are you sure it was a girl?"

"Yes but-"

"For definate?"

"YES! SHE HAD BREASTS FOR HEAVEN'S SAKE,"

"no I mean, but was it a drag queen,"

"Drag Queen? What planet are you on, no I told you it was a girl, which I think is wierd because I thought that Tom was gay and they were holding hands,"

Mimi smiled.

"So," said Magenta, "where is my Marky?"

Mimi came back down with a thump.  
"He-Mark? He- Oh, I'm sorry Magenta.." she swung open the door, both girls screamed.

Magenta ran to her "Marky" leant down and kissed him on his frozen lips.

"Marky, why?" she hiccoughed, crying her eyes out, "Oh Marky," she felt onto his chest crying.

"MARKY, PLEASE WAKE UP, PLEASE," she screamed, gently slapping his face, her own chest heaving heavily with the tears, "IF THERE IS A GOD YOU WILL WAKE!"

She grabbed his face and kissed him again, violently biting his lip as she did so.

The other girls, sadly watched on at this ghastly scene before their eyes.

She grabbed the penknife from his hand.

"NO, Magenta, please," squealed Crystal,"You got a second chance to live, don't!"

"There is no life without Marky," she cried bitterly, and plunged the knife into her own tender wrists, so hard, it slipped up her arm, Magenta screamed in utter agony.

Crystal squealed again,

"NO HONEY, DON'T -"

Magenta, plunged it into her other wrists managing to scream,

"I LOOOOOOOOVEEEEEE YOOOUU MMAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRKKKKKKKKKKK,"

And passed out from the pain onto her beloved Mark and fell into an eternal slumber, hopefully meeting her lover on the other side...


End file.
